


Surprises

by Toastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Surprises, angles doing human things, kinda sweet, tie-in to Ama Lurra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastiel/pseuds/Toastiel
Summary: Meghan has an angelic wake up call, and learns some shocking news. <>





	

For the first time in years, Meghan was happy. Not content, not satisfied, but truly blissfully happy. She was finished with university for the second time, the proof of her toil hanging in a frame above the fireplace downstairs. She had been given a chance at her dream job as an associate editor with the local paper, and she had the most amazing boyfriend in the world. 

As she stretched her arms above her head, still swaddled in warm sheets and blankets, Meghan allowed a large grin to spread over her face. Sunlight filtered in from between gauzy silver curtains, falling across her face and beckoning her from her cocoon. She ignored the sunlight and snuggled deeper into the warmth. 

~crash~ 

"What the hell?" She said, shooting up from the bed. She struggled to stand, the sky blue duvet wrapped around her legs, but ended up in a heap on the floor instead. 

"Chuck?" She called as she fought off the offending piece of linen. The only response she received was silence. Finally free, Meghan cautiously made her way to the door, then to the stairs. She was halfway down when several hushed tones met her ears. 

As she reached the ground floor of the house, Meghan reached into the umbrella stand by the front door and pulled out the baseball bat she kept there. Years of living on her own in the bad part of town had left her with certain habits that were proving difficult to break. Bat in hand, Meghan followed the voices through the living room and to the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the swinging door open and stopped dead in her tracks. 

Her usually spotless kitchen looked like a war zone. Flour and what she assumed was powdered sugar coated every possible surface, several eggs were lying cracked on the tile near the fridge, and a river of syrup ran from the stove down the oven door and into a pool on the floor. 

Standing amidst the chaos were three men. One was tall, with short slightly curled blond hair in a very tight grey tee. Across from him stood another tall man with messy dark brown hair in a tan trench coat. Between them was a shorter man with long blond hair in a dark green jacket. 

"What..." Meghan began, but was unable to finish as the three turned to look at her. All three wore the biggest smiles she had ever seen and each pair of shining eyes held so much hope that it stole her breath. 

"Happy Mother's Day!" The shortest one yelled happily as he presented her with a large plate of what she assumed were pancakes, covered with butter and most of a bottle of maple syrup. 

"Umm...who are you?" She asked, finally finding her voice. 

The dark haired man stepped forward, a serious look on his face. When he spoke his voice was gravely and monotone. "Gabriel said that because you were with Father, you are our mother and that we should celebrate your day."

The shortest one looked around for a moment before glancing at the other blond. "Flowers, Balthy."

"Oh! Right!" With the sound of a thousand birds the man vanished only to reappear seconds later with a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers Meghan had ever seen. He took the bat from her and handed her the flowers with a wink and a charming grin. 

"They're lovely. Thank you. I think."

"Only the best for our mum. They're from the Hanging Gardens."

Meghan was midway to taking a very long sniff of them when his words registered. "THE Hanging Gardens? As in, Babylon? One of the ancient, but very much gone, wonders of the world?"

He nodded with another smile before gesturing to the table and pulling out one of the chairs. "Sit. Eat. Relax." 

"Relax? My kitchen is a disaster and I'm being called mother by three very grown men. How is that in any way supposed to be relaxing?" Meghan was honestly proud of herself. She didn't know why or how, but she was completely calm. She felt as though she were a hair's breadth away from losing her mind but she was calm. 

The three looked around at the mess as though they had only just realized the state of it and smiled sheepishly. They looked for all the world like innocent little boys trying their hardest to impress her and no matter how weird the situation seemed, she simply couldn't be upset about any of it. 

Meghan smiled and took the offered seat. The plate was placed in front of her along with a napkin and a cup of coffee that looked and smelled like tar. All three watched expectantly as she placed her flowers on the table, picked up her fork, and took a small bite of the pancakes. As she struggled to swallow the gummy dough, the front door opened and the sound of footsteps echoed from the foyer.

"Meghan?" Chuck's voice floated into the kitchen. "You up yet?"

"In here!" She called as well as she could as she tried to wash the pancakes down with a bit of her 'coffee.' He entered the kitchen a moment later with a few grocery bags in hand and a sucker hanging out of his mouth. It took him a moment to realize what was going on, but his response was not what Meghan expected. 

"Gabriel, Balthazar, Castiel..."his tone was warning and firm, something Meghan had never heard from the timid author. All three men looked like children with their hands caught in the cookie jar. 

"Hey, Pops. How's it going?" The short blond said with a bright smile. 

"It's going just fine, Gabriel. Thank you. You boys want to clean up my kitchen and tell me what you're doing here?" He looked at them expectantly, a long suffering look on his face. 

"It's Mother's Day." Gabriel responded as if it made all the sense in the world. "We thought we'd make a show of it, welcome her to the family, and say hello to our newest baby brother."

Meghan looked at Chuck, confused as hell. "Chuck, who are these guys and what are they talking about?"

"They're my sons. A few of them, at least." He gave her a small smile. It was one of those smiles he gave her when he stayed up late writing and came to bed at 4am. The kind of smile that screamed guilty.

"Chuck?"

"I may have left out a bit about myself in the bio."

"Like?"

"I'm - that is, I'm kind of...God."

"God?" Meghan chuckled for a moment until she noticed that she was the only one laughing. "You're serious?"

Chuck nodded. Meghan took a deep breath. "I'm dating God."

"You've been doing a bit more than that, love." The tall blond (Balthazar maybe?) raised an eyebrow. Meghan blushed and looked down until she realized what Gabriel had said. 

"Wait...newest baby brother!?" She squeaked.


End file.
